1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vertical louvers and more particularly to an improved vertical louver having strengthened, transparent holding flanges on the longitudinal edges thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Vertical louvers having holding flanges to retain decorative panels therein are known. Examples of such known louvers having opaque holding flanges are shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,049,038 and 4,195,680. However, these known louvers were found to be unsatisfactory, because the opaque holding flanges formed broad vertical lines which destroyed the overall decorative appearance of panels formed by a plurality of such vertical louvers. After numerous attempts to solve the problems which occur because of these broad, appearance-destroying opaque holding flanges, the need for a simple, low-cost, easy to manufacture vertical louver, having clear or transparent holding flanges which have a long life, are simple and comparatively low in cost to manufacture, and do not easily break or detach from the panel to which they are attached, still exists.
One prior art louver having clear holding flanges which overcame some of the known problems, such as elimination of the vertical lines in the decorative appearance of a plurality of vertically hanging panels, is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,980. However, the clear, generally C-shaped holding flanges shown in this patent, although they overcame many of the existing problems, caused new problems of their own. These problems arise because of the manner in which the clear C-shaped flanges are formed and how they are attached to the opaque portion of the louver along the longitudinal edges thereof. Although no explanation of how the clear flanges are attached to the edges of the louvers can be found in this patent, the flanges are attached in such a manner, that a dividing line, forming a weakened area is produced where the clear flanges are attached to the edges of 10 the louver. Therefore, the clear flanges may be easily knocked off or become detached from the louver, if abused, struck or the louver is not carefully installed and/or handled. Furthermore, at least a portion of the clear flange is toward the rear of the louver so that prolonged exposure to sunlight or other elements in the atmosphere of a room where the louvers are hung, causes discoloration of the holding flanges as well as further deterioration of the weakened area where the flanges are attached along the edges of the louver. Such discolored flanges are unsightly, and the flanges loose their transparency over time, thereby providing demarcation lines of the type they were designed to eliminate. Furthermore, the clear flanges may become loose or detached from the louvers, thus resulting in the loosening or movement of the material held in the louver, and greatly detracting from the decorative appearance of the hanging louvers.